


Ways It Didn't Happen

by To-Antigone (SnowedIn14)



Series: Letters [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowedIn14/pseuds/To-Antigone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU spinoff from my "Letters" universe, a series of sequels or prequels or completely different ways the plot could have gone. Mostly one-shots. Basically, storage for plot bunnies. As ever, wildly AU from LOTR or HP, and Fem!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Sight.

"Lord Elrond, may I ask who that is?" Elrond turned to see who was being referred to.

"Oh! Yes, that is actually my main Advisor, Erestor, and I have been meaning to introduce the two of you. You will likely work rather closely at least at first, since to be quite honest, when it comes to Imladris if she does not know about it then it does not exist." Quick grey eyes watched the newcomer to his realm, missing nothing as they did so. "Shall I introduce you now?" he asked, watching the reaction. Glorfindel nodded.

"That- would be quite agreeable, My Lord, thank you," he said, very very calmly. Elrond smiled to himself.

"Then come, and I shall do so." Glorfindel moved carefully, as though trying not to move faster than his companion to reach their destination. Erestor was busy keeping Imladris (or possibly the world) from spinning off its axis, and didn't notice their approach at first and was so taken by surprise at first. Her hair was slightly less neat than normal, and wisps curled around her face. A look of great concentration featured on her face, and a slight flush from standing a touch too close to the fire was in her cheeks. It was a rather fortunate thing that Erestor was a touch flustered at their appearance, because Glorfindel didn't appear to be up to conversation quite yet.

"Lord Elrond! Forgive me, I did not notice you at first," said Erestor, quickly smoothing over her momentary surprise.

"It is quite fine, I saw how hard you were working. Did people forget to use any common sense again?" he asked, and Erestor winced a touch. "I will take that as a yes then," said Elrond, watching Glorfindel carefully. Hopefully he would recover his faculty of speech soon.

"But the reason I have come over is to introduce you, officially, to Lord Glorfindel, our new Head of Defense in Imladris," he said, and gave Glorfindel a look as though to say, 'now open your mouth and say "Hello", child'. Perhaps it worked, for Glorfindel managed a mildly coherent sentence at last.

"I- My Lady, I am quite pleased to meet you- ah, officially that is," and Erestor gave him a gracious smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am sure," she replied. Blue eyes were looking rather desperate, and Elrond was inclined to sigh. Must he really do _everything_?

"Erestor has often served as an aid to our former Defense Captain. Perhaps you should discuss coordination, or at least set a meeting time for it? I must mingle and be sociable, so I shall leave the two of you to it," He said, not sure how much clearer he could make it to the Lord without waving a sign, 'TALK to her all ready!'.

"You are correct, my Lord," replied Erestor, and bidding him good fortune turned to Glorfindel to begin. At first he seemed to fumble, but grew more relaxed as time went on.

Elrond kept a close eye on the two for the rest of the evening. Yes, he thought as he watched Glorfindel follow Erestor around like a puppy, fetching her drinks at the slightest sign of thirst- this was  _quite_  the development.

 


	2. Another Side

Another Side.

"Honestly, I haven't the  _slightest_ clue why Elrond keeps her around. Yes, so she knows just about  _everything._  I still think it would be better to have someone- ANYONE else in that position. If she knows the slightest thing about emotion, or kindness, I will eat my boot!" He declared, to no one in particular but the ranting helped him feel better. He was moving rapidly through the house, and none had decided to risk health by disturbing him.

He did realize that he was unfamiliar with this part of the house, and began to seek someone to show him to somewhere more familiar. Now that he wanted to see someone- anyone- there wasn't a single soul to be found, confound it all.

He was beginning to despair when he found himself heading through a door into the outside world. This at least was an improvement; it would be much easier to find his way back without having to face a maze of doors and walls. He heard voices, and children laughing wildly at something. This brought a smile to his face, and he realized his surroundings at last. They were in a far part of the garden, and he had only to head towards his right to be back in civilization. This was also towards the voices, and he found himself glad at the merry sounds of children. It had been a while.

Drawing closer, he heard a voice telling the children an amusing story about a very silly elf who kept looking for his cat, but kept getting himself tangled up in things and making a mess. He found himself chuckling along at it, and sped up to turn the last corner.

"And so suddenly, the cat LEAPT out at him, landing on his head and clawing at the fluttering drapes!" This was accompanied by a frenzied action of a person trying to bat something off of their head. The person turned-

Erestor.

Erestor was…making children laugh. He ducked behind a shrub. Erestor. The one who was almost insanely studious, serious, pessimistic. She was here, telling a ridiculous story- looking ridiculous herself- and entertaining children. He would have thought that she was too stuffy to bother being in a garden, let alone letting children climb all over her with dirty hands.

She was laughing now, having finished the story and watching the children re-enact their favourite parts. He realized…he liked her laugh. And the smile on her face made her eyes glow, almost as though she had seen the Two Trees of Valinor as he had. It was-

She looked beautiful.

Glorfindel disliked lying to himself, and to deny it would be Quite a lie. And she was obviously not as cold and uncaring as he had thought her at first. Perhaps…

Perhaps he needed to rethink some things. He watched secretly, until the children all ran inside for a snack. Erestor waited and smiled, uncaring that her normal staid braid had been completely redone into three and a half rather lopsided almost-braids. Swiftly she turned and walked straight towards him. Suddenly incapable of moving, he found himself staring at a rather mussed (and fetching) Erestor, green eyes surveying him.

"I- that is, ah…"Oh, brilliant. Why could she turn him into such a fool with a look? This one wasn't even intimidating.

"What are you here for, Lord Glorfindel?" she asked quietly, unmoving as a stone, and patient as an Ent.

"I am not sure, Lady Erestor. I just thought that…that…" Just say it, he told himself. He was braver than this. "That I was perhaps wrong about a few things, that is all," he finished rather lamely. Erestor seemed to consider this for a moment before bowing.

"Greetings, Lord Glorfindel. I am Lady Erestor, and welcome to Imladris." She waited.

"Greetings, fair lady. I thank you for your kind welcome." He offered his arm to her, and after a small hesitation she accepted. They returned to the Last Homely House arm in arm.


	3. In the End, Then

In the End, Then.

"Erestor," came a hesitant voice near the door. She looked up, surprised to see Lord Glorfindel standing there.

"Can I help you, Lord Glorfindel?" she asked. He sighed and sat down in front of her desk, settling into the chair, but still seeming very uneasy.

"I- this…Are you sure you will stay?" She resisted the temptation to sigh.

"I have explained my reasons to Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, Lords Elladan and Elrohir, King Elessar, Lindir, Gildor, and Melpomaen. I will not sail, not unless the choice is forced upon me." And turning back to her work, she expected him to leave. There was little to do, and she was dragging this last bit out now so that he would leave her alone. She knew her own mind on this.

"I know, Erestor," was the reply. Great. So he wasn't leaving yet. She didn't want another battle.

"Why do you care, Lord Glorfindel? Our relationship has been strictly a work-based one. We are not friends, nor have we exchanged a single unnecessary word until now. Why exactly would you care whether I stay or go?" she asked him, unable to understand both his motivation and the reason for his nervousness. Something was really eating at him.

"Because I am sorry that our relationship was strictly professional," he admitted after a long silence. Erestor was stock still in shock.

"I beg pardon?" she choked out from a still nearly frozen throat. And suddenly, Glorfindel was around the desk, kneeling before her and clasping her hand with desperate yet careful energy.

"I- I am so sorry that I am such a coward, and I know that you do not know me very well. But I have been watching you for a long time- centuries. And-and I must sail. But I cannot without you, without a chance at what I so very foolishly almost lost. Please, please sail. I know that you have no reason, that you owe me nothing, but it would please me so very much if you did."

He fell silent, and it seemed as though all of Imladris was silent waiting her reply.

"I-why did you not say anything before? I could not bring myself to sail thinking that you would be there, in Valinor, with someone else perhaps…you I think, have not been the only coward here," she finished, and Glorfindel felt a second life and hope stir within.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"What a pair of fools we make," Glorfindel sighed, and Erestor was inclined to agree.

"Yet what a pair."


	4. Who Said-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...basically, ways Erestor and Glorfindel didn't get together. AU from the "Letters" universe, but still loosely based there. Too many plot bunnies to work in, so I found a safe place for them to live.

Who Said-*

"Lord Glorfindel," and he looked up. Erestor was standing in his office, and he wondered why. He had completed all the paperwork on time and correctly, he thought. She had said so herself. Therefore there was no call for her to be here.

"Yes, Lady Erestor?" he asked, and did his best to mask his surprise at the unexpected intrusion. She likely read it anyway, but it seemed more polite this way. "What can I help you with?"

She stayed silent, moving into his office and closing the door. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. So, something private, secret, or important, then.

"Are you planning on attending the Winter Ball?" That…was random.

"Yes, I am."

"Ah. And are you attending… _with_  anyone, yet?" A blink in surprise.

"No. I fear giving anyone the wrong impression, and I would hate to have an angry mother chasing after me my first winter here." Erestor smiled at that, and Glorfindel relaxed. It was a nice smile.

"Quite. That would be rather bad, I think- the great defender of Imladris, running for his life from an angry mother armed only with an apron." He laughed at this, recognizing that it was without spite. This was proving to be a day of revelations, he thought to himself. Erestor smiled and had a sense of humor. Who knew!

"But…well. I would like to- to accompany you to the ball, if that is agreeable with you." Glorfindel could not have been more shocked if Erestor had revealed herself to be an Ent in disguise.

"What? You- you are not in jest, are you?" he choked out, only realizing AFTER he had said it that it was not the most reassuring or kindest thing he could have said. Her face flushed a bit, though it turned wry and self-deprecating, as though she expected this.

"I apologize, I did not intend to be an imposition. I wish you good day, and do not trouble yourself with this. I- I should not have imposed, Lord Glorfindel." And she would have turned, gone away, except her reached for her hand at the last moment.

"No, please, I am sorry. It is no imposition. Just…why?" He asked this in earnest, and she could tell.

"Because you do not seek my company merely to suggest things that I should suggest to Lord Elrond. Because you have not dismissed my every suggestion without consideration. Because it would be a pity to lose you to an angry mother. Because…" and here she seemed to struggle with herself, "because I wish to know you better, and thought this would be a good chance. Because…because…" but she didn't say it, and Glorfindel let it lie there. He smiled, and grasping her hand, kissed it.

"Lady dearest, I would be greatly pleased to escort you," he said, and her smile came like full-bloom of spring, and he felt glad.

"Thank you," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine, fair lady. I am glad you asked, if only to prevent my imminent death-by-apron," and he chuckled, reading her great respect (more? Affection?) for him in her greenest eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title take from the Schoolhouse Rock! Song, "Mr. Norton". The line is, "Who says WOMEN can't propose?" It was perfect.


	5. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

It had been several centuries since last he had seen her, and memories came flooding back when he did. It was almost a shock, recognizing her. Their rather hate-hate relationship had dissipated when he realized that she would have had to be the worst saboteur in the world, because The Ring had been destroyed, and Elrond was leaving safely for Valinor. He realized as well that he had let himself be swept away with rather illogical reasonings, and so had given her an apology which was accepted. They had parted ways in Valinor, he to his family and she to…wherever it was that she had gone. He suspected that she had settled in with Elrond, tending his library like a garden. Although it was also possible that she had simply vanished into the forests as many of the Silvan did.

Come to think of it, he really wasn't sure what she was. Now was his chance to ask though.

Call it nostalgia or keeping up with old friends, but he had been travelling around, visiting the various people who could reminisce with him about the Third Age. He had not really expected to see her on the trip, but here she was, standing in front of him. In the middle of nowhere.

"Erestor!" In shock, oftentimes his sense of decorum was the first to go. She smiled (smiled?!) at him, and nodded her head graciously. Oh lovely. That's right, mock his own lack of manners by accentuating her own abundance.

"Greetings, Lord Glorfindel. It has been quite a while since we last saw each other, has it not?" She had a polite smile pasted on, but the corners of her mouth were just this side of a smirk and her eyes crinkled with silent amusement.

"Aye, it has, Erest- ah, Lady Erestor." She waved a hand.

"No no, just Erestor here. I only took the title at Lord Elrond's insistence." Hmm. That still didn't tell him where she lived or what she did  _now_.

"I see. Well, may I ask what you are doing here? I am currently on my way to see Legolas." Erestor's amusement seemed to multiply at this, but she was more relaxed than he could remember seeing and so assumed that she didn't mind his bluntness or familiarity.

"Are you? You are aware that Legolas is actually in _that_  direction," she said, pointing toward the right of where Glorfindel had been walking. He refused to blush with embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, now I do," he stated, and Erestor just shook her head and laughed at him.

"Of course. And actually, I am visiting with him right now. I just felt like a walk this morning, and it appears to have been a fortunate decision for you that I did so," and the glitter of amusement in her eyes made Glorfindel smile.

"I see. Well, perhaps you could escort this lost elf to the proper place?" and he held his arm out towards her, waiting to see what she would do. He liked this Erestor, and wondered if this was what Lindir and Melpomaen had seen. She accepted his arm, and began to lead him towards his destination.

It was a beautiful day in Valinor when Glorfindel received a second chance. He took it, and many things went the better for it.

 


	6. Close Shave

Close Shave

Glorfindel parried, thrust, and- the next orc went down. A quick glance- no one seemed to be struggling to badly, so he proceeded to cut his way through the horde to the thickest bunch. There weren't supposed to by  _any_  orcs, let alone this many! He grit his teeth in vexation. Stupid Erestor was right, and he would have to live with her superior 'I told you so' looks and-

Wait.

Where was she?

He looked frantically around, realizing that it would be a very, very bad thing if the diplomat he was supposed to be protecting got killed or captured or even injured by orcs.

"Pay attention!" A voice hissed at his back, and as he turned to defend himself, he realized that Erestor had just saved his life during his distraction. Today just wasn't the day for him to live up to his abilities, was it? He saw that Erestor was actually doing quite well, and so decided to simply accept that fact and turn his focus towards killing the enemy with cold efficiency.

Attention on them, the orcs began to lose momentum. Surprise had been on their side, and initial numbers, but Glorfindel was no green rookie, and Erestor was surprisingly good as well. The other warriors were proving themselves more than competent, and soon the orcs began to turn tail and run as the mist they had originally used for cover began to burn away in the climbing sun.

Despite the ferocity of the initial attack, there were surprisingly few injuries and no deaths. Apparently, Erestor was friends with Glorfindel's second in command and they had not been half as surprised as Glorfindel had been. He was a touch upset that he had been subordinated in such a way, but he felt that it was rather petty to feel so because it  _had_  saved lives, and really, he hadn't bothered to listen to anyone's input in the first place. No, it was time to swallow his pride. If the only reason he had been unprepared was because he let his opinion of Erestor taint his opinion of her abilities and wisdom, then he needed to stop being so stupid.

"Lady Erestor?" he wanted to apologize properly, and got her attention when they had stopped for the night.

"Yes?" Her clipped response wasn't very promising, and he recalled that one of the younger archers she had been talking with had been injured. She likely wasn't very pleased with him at the moment.

"I merely wanted to apologize, and say that you were correct. I am sorry that I misjudged both your advice and yourself. I will attempt to do so no longer." He waited, and Erestor watched him in the moonlight.

"I accept your apology," she said at last, and then gave a rueful smiled. "And I offer my own as well. I knew that you would be less than pleased to receive input from me, and I was rather…combative in my telling. For that I share blame, and apologize. It was rather childish of me, I must admit," and she looked embarrassed. This peace offering was intriguing, and Glorfindel had no intention of forsaking it.

"I accept your apology as well. One would think that with two adult elves, we could manage to act our ages more often," and he hoped she would take no offense to that, as he included himself. She snorted and shook her head.

"Quite. It could have ended very badly today, and all for our own pride and hurt feelings," she added, and Glorfindel was relieved. Good. They had an agreement then. Both were at fault, and both took responsibility and offered forgiveness.

"Exactly. But on another note, where did you learn to fight like that?" And Erestor laughed.

"Surprised? I did some…scouting during the last war. I was rather good," she admitted, and Glorfindel found himself unsurprised at something for the first time today.

"You rather looked it. Would you- I mean, I know there are some who are more interested in that style of fighting. Perhaps you could come and talk to them, or know someone else who would be willing?"

"Of course," she answered, and Glorfindel nodded. This was likely the first conversation in which they had not descended into an argument within the first three sentences. It was freeing. And as they continued to talk, Glorfindel realized just how much they had in common. It felt something like friendship, and one without any hero worship or obligation. Glorfindel liked it, he liked it quite a lot.

 


	7. To Someone, With Love, Part I

To Someone, With Love Part I

"Who is that?" Glorfindel asked his companion. Lindir looked up from his music.

"Who is whom, exactly?" asked the musician, still only half paying attention. Glorfindel sighed. It was rather difficult to get Lindir's attention away from his music, but he needed to know.

"There, the lady with the black hair and green eyes, in the corner by herself reading," he described, and waited for it to process.

"Oh! You mean Erestor? She is the head of the library, but she prefers the company of books and book people to actual people. Not many really know her, and I do not think that even Lord Elrond could tell you how old she is or where she was born. Keeps to herself, I am surprised that she is here tonight. Rather anti-social, if you ask me. She just arrived shortly after the Lady Celebrian was…well, and she just sort of settled in after that. Elrond does not seem to think she is dangerous or anything, just said that she needed to rest and heal." Lindir shrugged, seeming to dismiss the topic.

This irked Glorfindel, who rather felt as though someone needed to talk to her. Whether she preferred to be alone or not, the way Lindir described things it sounded as though she could use a friend. And he would be her friend, even if she would not be his. Lindir had vanished back into his music, and so Glorfindel was able to leave without difficulty. He hoped he would be able to catch her tonight, as every night previous that he had tried to speak with her she had disappeared before he could make it across the room. Perhaps being able to name her would grant him some power he hadn't held before?

He held his breath for the last few steps, and was glad to see that she was still sitting there, quiet and unnoticeable. It was a very good spot she had chosen, out of the way of anyone, secluded, but with a view of anyone approaching. It appeared as though she was reading too deeply this time though, and had missed Glorfindel's walk towards her.

"Good evening, my lady," said Glorfindel softly, hoping she would be able to hear him. Green eyes blinked up at him, only the faintest hint of surprise showing.

"Oh, ah, good evening, Lord Glorfindel," she replied, and made to stand up. He waved his hand against it, and she stayed seated, if a bit agitated when he joined her. It was like talking to a bird poised to fly away, and so he kept a low, soothing voice.

"I have been- hopefully reliably- informed that your name is Erestor, and that you are the Head Librarian. Is that correct?" He asked, hoping it would be a non-threatening enough topic for her. She didn't seem to be any more at ease than before, but a slightest touch of tension left her shoulders.

"Aye, that is correct. Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked, and Glorfindel seized the chance.

"Yes, actually. I would like to have a look at some of your First Age history texts. I realize that most of the authors did their best, but I would perhaps be able to shed some light on which events have been…dramatized, shall we say? Polished under an overly-flattering glow?" Erestor appeared interested, and he continued.

"I would also like to see any books you have on battles and tactics. I understand how the armies have changed, but would like to see their evolution over time, if you understand my meaning." Erestor nodded her head, and placed a bookmark and closed the book.

"I can do both of those things quite easily, Lord Glorfindel," she replied, and he caught a spark of excitement. "I have been discussing the unreliability of some of the texts with other scholars, because some of the works are  _too nice_  if you will, too perfect and convenient to be accurate. History is messy, and some of the books just do not reflect that. Still, without someone willing to take the time for it we have no way of knowing. The Lady Galadriel rarely discusses the First Age, and Lord Celeborn can but rarely provide first-hand information for the Noldor. And Lord Elrond missed a great deal of it," she added, and Glorfindel was sure he had just broken some sort of record of conversation with her.

"I am glad to hear it. When would be a good time? I do not want to disrupt your free-time or your work schedule, but I have nothing to do right now," he suggested, and Erestor gave him an uncertain look.

"But will your companions not miss you?" she asked him, looking quickly at Lindir and back to Glorfindel again. He shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. When he plays, I think Lindir could be in the middle of a flood and not realize it until his music floated away." Erestor smiled at this, and Glorfindel was greatly encouraged. "So it is settled then? Shall we depart, fair lady?" There was a brief moment of confusion on Erestor's face, as though she wasn't certain he meant  _her_ , but he held his arm out and she took it, walking together towards the library. Few, if any noted their departure- save for Elrond, who watched their exit.

He felt glad. It appeared as though Erestor would be healing at last, after all these years. The isolation had done her little good, but he also knew that forcing her wouldn't help. It appeared that Glorfindel had taken it upon himself though, and he wondered if Erestor knew just how much her life was about to change.


	8. To Someone, With Love, Part II

To Someone, With Love Part II

Erestor had no idea what to make of it- of  _him_. He had just burst into her life like a way-ward sunbeam and never left. It was fairly annoying, but she couldn't find it in her heart to dislike it either. It had been quite a while since she had really had people who were…friends. And losing them had hurt like nothing she had known before, and though the years had passed it had only faded to a dull ache, ever present and ever watching.

For years, she had thought that it was a condemnatory guard, accusing her of living while they hadn't made it past twenty. It was a heavy thought, and sometimes threatened to suffocate and so she had thrown herself into whatever was available. Eventually it had become the massive library at Imladris, and while a few people had remained on friend-like terms, she would not have called any of them friends.

Then Glorfindel came, and she wasn't given the chance to refuse. Wary and weary, she was taken off-balance by his attack, and so had accidentally allowed him further into her life than she had intended. No one had brought all-out war to making friends ever before in the history of Reality, she decided, and tried not to feel guilty.

It was only after she had enjoyed a day spent being hassled by Glorfindel that she realized- this was what her friends had wanted.

Suddenly, their memory was not so much a burden as a comfort. She felt free to call herself Glorfindel's friend, and enjoyed the feeling of self-satisfaction that came upon seeing his face when she declared it to him. She loved catching him off-guard, and the way his face went rigid with shock was always a thing to be savored.

Then she decided to tell him more about herself.

There was nothing easy about it. But she felt a desire and a need to explain her initial hesitance, and found both an understanding and a sympathetic listener. It mattered not that they were mortal either. He understood-

"Your Ron and Hermione were friends with you. They were  _family._ " This was stated emphatically, and that was the end of it.

She supposed that the trouble with this relationship- the main trouble, was that there was something more hovering just underneath the surface, wanting to burst forth. And she was rather terrified. Ron and Hermione would approve if she acted on these feelings, she knew (now, anyway), but if he did not return her affection (and call a spade a spade, she thought grimly) then she did not know if she could keep his friendship. And she could NOT afford to lose it, or she would have to just call it quits.

It irked her to no end that a male could drive her to this, that  _she_  would have to give up, surrender anything- but it was true. Erestor either loved completely or not at all, there was no in-between and if that love was not returned- well.

Day after day then went without a word. Some days, she thought it was good enough that they were friends. She could live with this! And the next day she would just fall to pieces (to her disgust and chagrin) over something he said and wonder if she wouldn't die before she worked up the courage to say something.

As it turned out, she didn't have to do anything.

"Erestor-" and he turned his face away from her, twitching where he stood. He was picturesque in the light, and Erestor's full attention was his. So was her heart, whether he realized or not. She waited for him to speak.

"We are friends. But," and Erestor was torn between hope and fear and tried not to look too obvious as she held her breath.

"But I think it is perhaps time we were more. I will not speak of this again if you do not wish it, but I-"

And before he could say anything else unnecessary, she clapped her hand over his mouth, and he looked down at her.

"Do not be so very  _stupid_ ," she told him, and watched his eyes widen. She smiled. They were very good at knowing what the other was not saying.

"Oh," he mumbled. Or that was likely what he was saying. She still hadn't moved her hand.

"Oh," she agreed. And she smirked, kissed his cheek and then fled, winking at him over her shoulder as she did so.

He looked so beautiful, standing there in the light with a look of stupefied satisfaction on his face.

And so, Erestor laughed. Her friends laughed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. And just so it's clear: These stories take place in what you could call the 'Starting Universe' for my story Letters. Each story is a different way things could have gone. And yeah, Erestor and/or Glorfindel are OOC from 'my' universe in a lot of them. Which is often one of the reasons why they are not official works, either because the setting didn't work as it hinged on characterizations that just didn't sync with my Main Universe. Sorry for the confusion.


	9. Total Eclipse of the Heart

"She's married, you know." Glorfindel was startled out of his rather intense focus.

"I beg pardon, I was rather not paying attention. What did you say?"

"I said, she is married."

Married? She was married?

"Oh." Elladan patted Glorfindel's shoulder sympathetically.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Glorfindel, but I did want to tell you before you grew too attached." He bowed, and with one more sympathetic glance, left. Glorfindel was left sitting with his thoughts in a strange muddle. Married? Erestor was married? Why had she not said anything before? True, he had not been courting her, per say, but it was still somewhat questionable for him to be so alone with a married woman. He sighed, trying desperately to avoid her questioning looks. And she had been the first to make him feel as though he belonged in Rivendell. It was a loss, and not an easy one. Still, he wasn't about to fall in love with someone who was all ready married.

Even if he suspected that it was just a bit too late.

* * *

"Glorfindel!" Erestor called to him, but he kept moving away. She huffed in frustration. The crowd was obstructing her path, and she had to dodge dancers and young couples holding hands without regard for people walking. Still, she was intent on getting to Glorfindel. He had been avoiding her recently, and she wanted to make sure that she hadn't done anything to upset him.

Hurrying after the newcomer, she managed to grab his elbow. He hadn't responded to her calls, only increasing her worry that she  _had_  done something to anger him.

"Please, Glorfindel, just wait a moment," and she didn't like that she sounded so desperate, but this needed a talk if anything did. He turned, apparently reluctant to face her.

"Lady Erestor," he said, detaching his elbow from her hand as he bowed formally. It, whatever she had done, seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

"Glorfindel, I am sorry for whatever it is I did wrong," and she looked up at him to show her true remorse. "I just would like to know why you could not speak with me about it rather than ignore me. Please," she added, remembering an early conversation-their first, perhaps?- when he had told her that her saying 'please' was one of the most irresistible things he had seen either side of the sea.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Erestor," he replied, and she frowned. What was with this "Lady" business, anyway? They had gotten past titles fifteen minutes after meeting. "I did not intend to cause you any discomfort, but I did not wish to cause your husband any reason to be jealous of our time together. Now, if you would please excuse me, I think you realize now why our acquaintance must remain on a much more platonic level. Good evening."

Husband? What husband? Unless…

"Who told you that?" Glorfindel stopped in his tracks at her demand.

"What?"

"I asked you, who told you that? Was it Elladan or Elrohir, by any chance?" Glorfindel nodded slowly.

"Aye it was, although I fail to see what that has to do with-"

"Because I am NOT married."

"Not married?"

"No."

"To anyone, past or present?"

"No."

"No plans to be?"

"And again, I say to thee, Nay!"

"Oh. Then why-"

"Because Elladan and Elrohir believe it amusing to tell people that. It is a running joke that I am married to my work and so have no time for anything as plebian as 'love'. At least, that is what they say. It is useful on occasion, but I have been trying to force them to stop. I have not yet succeeded." Erestor waited.

* * *

Glorfindel was confused. Not married? There was a plethora of repercussions. The most important thing though was one single thought.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Because I plan to marry you." He wasn't sure when he had become certain of this. Apparently his subconscious hadn't been as prepared to give her up and so had prepared for this contingency. He hadn't actually planned to say that, either.

"Are you? Good. Because I do not think I would marry anyone else."

And she smiled at him while the stars shone on their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one is super rushed but...yeah. It's just a plot bunny. Remember. Just a little bunny.


	10. Better Days

Personally, Glorfindel though that this latest idea of Elrond's was one of the worst he had ever had. It was likely the worst Glorfindel himself had ever heard in either of his lifetimes.

Elrond had declared the year to be one of cross-culture learning, specifically for Men. This had eventually led to his decision to celebrate Yule as men did, including a gift exchange. Rather than have a thousand gifts though, he had decided that each person would draw a name and get that person (in secret) a present. Glorfindel had actually agreed for once with Erestor, and both tried to abstain from the thrilling festivities planned. Elrond would have none of it.

"My apologies, but your names have all ready been added, and who knows whether they have been drawn or not?" Elrond had informed then, looking unbearably smug about it too. That was how Glorfindel found himself attempting to find out anything about some elf named Melpomaen.

Finally, he was desperate enough to ask Elrond.

"Melpomaen? Aye, I know of him. He works with Erestor. They spend quite a lot of time together. We are not sure if he has feeling for her, or if he sees her as a mentor. There is, I believe, an on-going bet about it." That was an unnecessary amount of information that did not help him AT ALL. Glorfindel sighed.

"My lord, that is most…interesting, but it does not help me decide what to get for Melpomaen!" Elrond held his hands out in a sign of helplessness.

"Alas, I do not know anything that could aid you in your quandary. However, I do believe that Erestor is quite capable of helping you with choosing something. In any case, I am afraid that I must check on the patients. Good day, Glorfindel!" And with that, Glorfindel found himself dismissed and doomed to talking with Erestor.

"Fine! But if she eats me alive, I will forever blame you!" Glorfindel knew he was being completely ridiculous, but was still rather upset at being forced to go speak with Erestor. Everyone knew that they did not like each other, although few could pinpoint the reason why. Those few did not include Glorfindel. Still, Erestor was the pinnacle of helpfulness and professionalism. She would likely feel obligated to aid him, personal feelings aside.

Knowing this did not make knocking on her door any easier, though. But he wasn't considered a great warrior because of cowardice, and so forced himself. It was only after knocking that he considered the fact that Melpomaen might be with Erestor, which would lead to some difficulties.

"Come in." It was too late to escape now though, and so he hoped that Erestor would be alone. The door opened silently into her office, surprisingly bright and airy for someone so perpetually dour. It was likely though that the office had been decorated this way by the previous occupant and that Erestor simply couldn't be bothered to change it. Satisfied that he had explained the apparent discrepancy, Glorfindel walked nervously into Erestor's office.

"May I help you?" She had stopped her writing and looked up at him expectantly.

"Ah yes. I require your opinion on something…but it is a bit private?" Erestor nodded, then stood up and closed the door.

"Please, sit," she told Glorfindel. He did so, and was pleasantly surprised at the comfort of the chair. He might have to 'borrow' it for his office. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"You recall the secret gift exchange, aye?" Erestor nodded. "Well, I know we are supposed to keep it an absolute secret, but I do not know the elf at all. Elrond said that he worked with you and that you were good- ah, friends. And that if anyone could help me with finding a gift, it would be you." Erestor seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You mean Melpomaen, correct?" Glorfindel nodded.

"Yes, exactly." Erestor shook her head a little.

"Do not feel badly for not knowing him well, few people do. He is a rather shy little thing, though rather brilliant scholastically speaking. As for what you could give him…" She tilted her head, then began to write out a list.

"I will give you this list, and you may decide for yourself what would be best. He enjoys poetry books and fiction better than history and science. He is a scholar, and I am afraid I have rubbed off on him a bit as he is extremely fond of office supplies. Any new quill or inkwell or paperweight will be met with great excitement. Melpomaen is also rather fond of dogs, if that helps you at all. He also has a bad habit of leaving his hair ties in the oddest places- I found one in my inkwell, once- and, as I mentioned before, he is intelligent but rather forgetful. And nervous of meeting new people. He enjoys music a great deal, especially the older songs, the older the better. Anything before the early Second Age, really." She finished the list, blotting it and then handing it to Glorfindel.

"Thank you, Seneschal. This is a great aid." Indeed, she had given him quite a few options depending on the amount of time and money he wanted to spend.

"You are very welcome. Melpomaen is very dear to me, and I am quite happy to help someone who is doing something for him." She gave him an almost-smile then, and Glorfindel was quite surprised.

"I- well. May I ask a question? It may be a bit personal." Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"Ask. The worst I can do is not answer."

"Is…that…Are you and Melpomaen…together?" Erestor's brow crinkled gently, trying to puzzle out a meaning from Glorfindel's sentence.

"Are you asking if Melpomaen and I are romantically involved? Because the answer is no. He is dear to me yes, but only as a protégé or younger brother and dear friend. Nothing more." She gave him a speculative look. "I will not tell the betting pool that I told you if you share part of the winnings with me." You could have knocked Glorfindel over with a feather.

"You know?!" Erestor looked smug. Cat, with cream and canary all rolled into one.

"Of course. It is my business to know things, dear warrior, try not to look so surprised when I do." At this point, there was nothing for it. Glorfindel laughed.

"You are full of strange and surprising things, my dear Lady Seneschal. I thank you and will take no more of your time this day." He bowed, for once not a shell of politeness in doing so, and left.

Well, that had been an informative business! And lucrative. It might be time to go invest in a betting pool.

* * *

It was time. The gifts had been collected and laid out alphabetically. Glorfindel could not help but wonder what he had received. It was a 50/50 chance of a letter proclaiming some young maidens undying love. He cringed, wondering how he would deal with that. At any rate, he kept an eye on Melpomaen, who currently looked absolutely delighted with his gift. He had found a blank journal with a leather cover and a beautiful hound stamped on the front cover. He might have also included a few novelty feathers, and a curled-up dog paperweight. Melpomaen was beaming, and Erestor, who was standing beside him- Erestor was…smiling? She was. And looking up, she half-bowed to Glorfindel, who awkwardly waved back.

Honestly, the creature had the ability to completely unsettle him no matter what she did. It was unnerving in the extreme. He tore his gaze away, and forced himself to find his gift. He was not looking forward to it. Scanning the table though, he was surprised to find that his present was too long and heavy to be a love letter. Puzzled by this turn of events, he took it and retreated to a discreet corner. By discreet, he meant the corner with Erestor and Melpomaen because NO ONE crowded Erestor. Melpomaen and Erestor watched, but he found he didn't mind their friendly (now _there_  was a descriptive he never thought to apply to Erestor before) curiosity.

It was a knife. An absolutely beautiful, perfectly balanced, and completely useful knife. Not something to be hung up for ornamentation, this had deadly intent in every inch. Melpomaen looked impressed.

"I wonder who could have given you that," he remarked, and Glorfindel shook his head. His last knife had met and untimely end over the edge of a waterfall, and he hadn't found the right replacement. He never imagined that it would be given to him.

"I have no idea, but I wish I did," Glorfindel replied. He looked up, and found that both Melpomaen and Erestor looked extremely pleased for him. Glorfindel found himself grinning broadly. "This is wonderful. I cannot wait to test it," he admitted. The sheath was beautiful as well, maintaining that delicate balance between beautiful and functional.

"I am pleased that you enjoyed your gift, Lord Glorfindel," Erestor told him, and Glorfindel realized that while her face was mostly passive, there was a glint of amusement in her eye that betrayed her true emotion.

"It is- yes, it is wonderful," he replied, and decided to himself that he needed to get to know  _this_  Erestor better, the one who had a calm kindness and goodwill rather than the stern, unflappable Council Elf who always got her way.

The rest of the evening flew by, and before he knew it, he was busy escorting Erestor who was escorting Melpomaen back to his rooms. Because apparently, Melpomaen had a tendency to get himself lost in the halls of the Last Homely House, particularly when distracted as he was this even by his gift. He found himself grinning when Erestor had pulled Melpomaen back along the proper passageway for the fifth time.

"Right, of course, I knew that!" Was his standard answer, and Erestor simply sighed in a good-humored response.

"Dear, you would forget your head if it was not attached to your neck and you know it," Erestor replied, patting aforementioned part gently. Melpomaen grinned, looking to be around five years old as he did so.

"But that is what makes knowing me so much fun!" They finally managed to get Melpomaen to his rooms, and he swiftly deposited his treasures before flying out to hug Erestor, then Glorfindel. "Good night! Glorfindel, I am glad that we are friends now!" And with that, he blushed and ran inside, almost slamming the door. Glorfindel blinked. Erestor almost- but not quite- grinned at him.

"Congratulations, Melpomaen has accepted you as his friend now. Just know that if you hurt him, I will hurt you even worse. Understood?" Glorfindel agreed hastily.

"Yes, yes of course." They were walking back, although Glorfindel was unsure as to where yet. "I find your dedication to his well-being admirable." Erestor glanced at him, as though weighing his question. "I am not trying for gossip, I merely mention it because, well…"

"Because it seems strange that I am attached to anyone?" Glorfindel didn't answer, he wasn't sure how. Erestor went from his non-answer. "It is well, I know how it is. But I am very serious about it because he is my friend. I take care of my friends, Glorfindel. And I hope you realize that, as Melpomaen has made you his friend, you are now mine by extension. Just a warning," she said, and Glorfindel felt warmth creep into his very bones.

"Oh, thank you." They walked on in silence for a moment more, before Glorfindel asked, "Where are we going?" Erestor gave him a  _look_.

"Well, I was headed back to my rooms. I know not where you were going." Glorfindel shrugged, a bad habit he had picked up from Elladan and Elrohir, who had picked it up from spending too much time in Bree.

"I just thought that- considering we are friends now- we could perhaps sneak into the kitchens and see what leftovers we can coax from the cooks?" Erestor looked amused by the prospect, or at least Glorfindel though she did. Every emotion was expressed in micro-expressions. He wondered what would happen if she let a full-fledge emotion run rampant across her face. Perhaps the universe would break.

"If you would like, then fine." She accepted? Almost stunned into paralysis, Glorfindel smiled brightly.

"Then come! Let the sneaking begin!"

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Glorfindel had a pleasant surprise. The cook, who normally chased him out with a ladle, spatula, or frying pan, took one look at Erestor and led them to a little table, whereupon she immediately began heaping leftovers.

"You eat as much as you can, now, silly little duck," she sternly told Erestor, and gave an approving sniff as she began to place various dishes upon her plate. "And drink your tea! Stars above know you need all the sustenance you can get. And you!" She pointed at Glorfindel with her ladle, "Make sure she eats, yes? Or I'll know why not!" And with that, she bustled off. Erestor was slowly eating her way through an apple tart. Glorfindel blinked.

"I am coming down to the kitchens with you more often," he declared. Erestor did her amused-but-not-smiling face thing at him.

"They are always trying to get me to eat more. I am unsure why. Melpomaen forces me to take at least one meal a day and tea." Glorfindel wasn't sure if she was joking or serious, but from the way the cook acted, he decided to take the statement at face value.

"Then as a friend, I will have to help, won't I?" Erestor wrinkled her nose at him, and he wasn't sure if it was approval or mere acceptance. "I am rather stubborn, Erestor. I do not take 'no' for an answer easily." He added another helping sweet potatoes to her plate. Erestor sighed, but accepted her fate.

"Thank you for Melpomaen's gift. He is still an elfling at heart, for all his two centuries of life. He really likes his presents." Glorfindel laughed.

"I could tell, if the number of times he tried to get lost was any indication." Erestor shook her head fondly.

"It was, actually. Rarely have I seen him quite that distracted." They fell into silence, with the cook checking on Erestor's progress and tutting approvingly.

"I will make you eat with Glorfindel more often if it gives me these results," she declared, before whisking herself away. Glorfindel was pleased with himself.

"I think she is starting to like me." This was good news. If only he had known this earlier. There were benefits, he decided, to being Erestor's friend. Although that reminded him of something…

"Erestor?"

"Yes?" She was sipping her tea, waiting for his question.

"What did you receive this evening? I did not see what you were given." Erestor continued to sip her tea quietly for a moment. Glorfindel backpedalled. "I apologize, I do not mean to intrude but-"

"It is well. I know your intent was good. To answer your question, I did not receive anything." And she took another bite of potatoes. Glorfindel stared.

"Nothing? But-"

"But it was nothing unexpected. I have friends, good friends, but they are relatively few in number. It is unsurprising that someone who either did not know me or did not care picked my name." Glorfindel could not decipher her expression, which seemed to be focused only on eating.

"To get you nothing, though-" and he stopped himself. "Maybe it was a mistake?" Erestor shook her head.

"I helped put the presents out and had the checklist. No mistake." Of course it wasn't a mistake then, if Erestor was in charge. He leaned forward, and Erestor looked at him. "I do not require pity, Glorfindel. If you recall, I did not want to participate in this either."

"But you did, and you gave your secret person a gift, did you not?" Erestor nodded.

"Of course. But honestly, it is not that important. I care very little." And for all he could tell, she was speaking the truth.

"That does not make it right, though," he told her. Erestor spread her hands, palms upwards in a gesture of 'what do you want me to do?' Glorfindel found it comforting that he could read something from her again.

"Still- still." And his mind moved swiftly. "Stay here." Glorfindel jumped from his seat, only momentarily seeing Erestor's startled face.

He was back in a moment, carefully cupping something in his hands. He deposited it gently in front of Erestor.

"Here." It felt a bit awkward, but right all the same. "I bought it at the same time that I bought Melpomaen's things- I didn't know why. It was just on a whim. But it is for you, I think." A carved owl in flight, perfect for her office. Erestor touched it softly, and smiled. Two in one night!

"Thank you, Glorfindel." Glorfindel felt at peace. It was a wonderful night, all told.

"You are welcome. Now, if only I can find who gave me my present- you wouldn't happen to know, would you?" Erestor didn't even have to look at him, Glorfindel could tell. "You do. Could you tell me, please? I will not bother them if they ask it, but I would like to thank them." Erestor appeared to consider something before answering.

"You are welcome." Glorfindel processed that.

"You?" Erestor nodded.

"Me. I thought that perhaps, part of your dislike of the entire gift idea might originate from the difficulties you have had of the young, unattached, flirtatious sort. So I told Lord Elrond, and he found your name and gave it to me. I knew you needed a knife and were rather particular about it, and it just went from there." Glorfindel shook his head.

"You are incredible, did you know that? Simply marvelous." Erestor blushed. Blushed!

"Thank you, but I just thought that if I had to participate, I might as well make sure that you had a better time than you feared." Glorfindel smiled at her.

"Erestor, I have been very wrong about you for a very long time, and I apologize. I am glad that we are friends, now," he told her, reaching across the table for her hand.

"I am too," she replied, and her eyes betrayed the joy that her face did not.


	11. Broken Crown

If it hadn't been for a very strange event, Glorfindel would likely have continued with his course of mostly just ignoring Erestor. As it was, it took an incredible occurrence that Glorfindel was incredibly grateful to Eru for.

It had all started when a visitor came to Imladris. Glorfindel was in a meeting with Lord Elrond and Lady Erestor at the time, when the news came. The visitor was escorted into the room, bowing to Lord Elrond and greeting him properly. The next instant though, his eyes caught Erestor. After that, things started falling apart.

"Daughter!"

What? Glorfindel turned to Erestor, but she looked even more shocked than he did. The visitor, who hadn't even given his name yet, took a step towards Erestor, who quickly stood and put her chair between the stranger and herself. It lacked something of her usual grace and conservation of movement, which told Glorfindel more than anything that Erestor did not want the elf to approach her. Glorfindel moved between them. The elf looked devastated.

"Alphwen! How can you not know me?" Erestor shook her head. "I am your father!" Her eyes hardened.

"My father is dead, sir, and I know not who you are. I do not appreciate that you pretend to be someone who died centuries ago." The elf looked stricken.

"What? No! Who told you that? Your mother should have said-"

"My mother is dead as well, stranger, she followed my father not minutes later. I do not know who you are, but you are not my father. And my name is not 'Alphwen'! It never has been. I think that perhaps you are mistaken, sir." Devastation seemed to leave him weak, and he collapsed against an armchair.

"No, you- you are my daughter. I know you are! You have your mother's green eyes, and unfortunately my hair, and your grandmother's chin, and…" he trailed off. Elrond intervened.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Taengalad. Surely you remember me!" He asked desperately of Erestor. She shook her head and retreated further from him.

"Erestor, I think-"

"Erestor? Where did that name come from? Your name is-"

"My name is not Alphwen, or, or anything else you may claim! I am  _Erestor_!" She sounded torn between angry and upset, and Glorfindel wasn't sure how to help the situation.

"Taengalad, may I ask why exactly you believe that Erestor is your daughter? And if so, where have you been for the past-"

"Past 1700 years." This barely made it through clenched teeth. Glorfindel winced.

"Quite. But perhaps first, we should stop and take a break. Melpomaen will lead you to a room, and then tomorrow we can discuss this." It was worded like a suggestion, but it sounded like a divine order, and even Taengalad didn't put up a fight.

After he left, Erestor barely relaxed, sitting down at Elrond's encouragement but clenching her fists. She refused tea, for the first time in Glorfindel's memory, which sent up another warning that she was greatly disconcerted by the entire situation.

"So, Erestor, perhaps –and I realize that it is dreadfully nosy to ask- but perhaps you could explain just what happened when you were a child, and how your parents died." Elrond was apparently treading lightly. Erestor took a deep breath to begin.

"It is a rather long story, but from what I remember, my father realized that we were found by the enemy, but took a stand and told my mother to try and escape with me. She tried, but we were trapped, and she gave her life protecting me. I remember her scream as she died." Glorfindel felt uncomfortable. Erestor looked up, with a face of granite. "I do realize that I did not see my father die, nor did I see his body. So I suppose, technically, logically, that it is  _possible_  that he is my father. However," and her voice reached sub-zero temperatures in tone here, "considering that someone  _else_  died defending my mother and I, and that it took almost two  _millennia_  for him to even see me, and that he did not even know that my mother was  _dead_ , and I do not think he was even looking for me, I am well within my rights to tell him to" and here she shocked both Elrond and Glorfindel by switching to a language of men and uttering a very impolite, crude term. The insinuation being to stick things up places physically impossible to do so.

"Well," said Glorfindel, and he looked at Elrond, who showed no signs of helping him for the next sentence, "well, I realize that your feelings about the situation are quite legitimate. I most likely would have broken his jaw. But I also think that he might have a quite justifiable reason for his, ah, absence. I know! I know," and he forestalled the angry speech she was about to unleash, "but just think. You and I are not friends, but I do know that were you to deny yourself this chance, you would never forgive yourself. You are very logical and cautious, and the best thing to do in this case is to make for sure and for certain, that he abandoned you and your mother. If he did, then you may continue ignoring him for eternity. If not…"

"Then I will have regained a parent that I thought dead for centuries." Erestor sounded resigned, and some of the slightly (but only slightly) terrifying light in her eyes had died. "You are quite correct, Lord Glorfindel, thank you for your consideration in this matter." Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly, because he was truthfully not scared of Erestor. At all.

"You are quite welcome." Elrond looked pleased for some reason, far too pleased for the current situation, but he schooled his face quickly, which worried Glorfindel even more than the original out of place giddy pleasure had.

"Excellent. Erestor, I realize that this goes against everything you live and breathe for, but take the rest of the day off. I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning, after breakfast, when we will gather here again and speak with Taegalad. We still need to find out his story, because while it is a great coincidence, he could be mistaken, and not your father at all." Erestor stood, stunned, and Glorfindel ended up dragging her out of the room at Elrond's behest.

And, since Erestor had apparently forgotten how to do anything fun, Glorfindel took the rest of the day off to make sure she didn't do any work. It was extremely enjoyable, he found, especially once Erestor's strange and snarky sense of humor started to make itself known.

The next morning rolled around, but Taegalad did not.

He left a note, explaining that he had thought it out, and realized that he needed to know, and so had left on a journey to find out whether or not Erestor truly was his daughter.

Erestor huffed. Elrond smiled. Glorfindel thought it rather irresponsible of the elf to just leave without talking to Erestor first, but decided that Erestor was better off without him.

And besides, it gave him a perfect opportunity to get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please, don't look too closely at how the universes mesh. 'Cause here, they don't. They really don't. I just had a 'what if?' scene that struck my head during finals and finally got the chance to write it out. So here. Have a cookie! Just don't look at the nutrition facts...believe me, it's better if you don't know. Ignorance and bliss and all that.


	12. In Which Glorfindel is Bored, so Things Happen

Glorfindel was bored. Not just 'This lesson is taking too long' bored, or 'How many times are we going to hear the Lay of Luthien tonight' bored, but the kind of bored that usually creates either marvelous inventions, great fun, or complete chaos. It creates these because the only other alternative is to let the brain die, and Glorfindel (no matter the snide comments made behind his back as a young child) did indeed require and use his mind. Taking this as a life or death situation, he set off to find something, somewhere, to do. Mentally cursing Elrond along the way, but quietly. Because Elrond always seemed to  _know_ , which was disconcerting. He was entirely too much like Galadriel for anyone's comfort, and likely knew exactly how bored Glorfindel got when separated from patrol. His arm would be  _fine_ , but Elrond had insisted. And maybe threatened to drug him a lot.

That wasn't the point, though. Glorfindel was stuck at home with a bum arm for his own physical health and never mind his mental.

Fortunately, relief was on the way in the form of laundry, just cleaned. For there, on the very top of the pile, was a robe he well recognized. It was one Erestor was seen wearing often, and an idea struck Glorfindel. He looked carefully, but it appeared that the clothing was completely unattended. Snatching the robe, he draped it across his shoulders as well as he could. It didn't fit very well, being made for a female several inches shorter and much less broad across the shoulders, but it still gave a dark billowy look, and Glorfindel began searching for an audience.

* * *

"You! What do you think you are DOING? How many times must I tell you not to act like the fool you were born to be! I clearly told you, 500 pages of paperwork on my desk tomorrow! And you turn in 499! What is this half-hearted idiocy?"

Glorfindel was alternating between a high-pitched voice and a low threatening hiss as he berated a 'scribe' in what he considered High Erestor Fashion. Somewhere along the way, an audience member had found a sheet of paper and rolled it up as well as a mass of black yarn which was now draped over Glorfindel's head. It did very little to hide his (according to Erestor, blindingly) bright hair, but the watchers enjoyed it and considered it a marvelous costume, and who was he to argue?

He spun in a snooty circle, then snapped back around.

Erestor was watching in the doorway, and doing that  _thing_  where she managed to look like a combination of Elrond in his unruffled annoyance at children's foolery and a young Galadriel on the edge of high temper. This could end badly. The crowd started to quiet, realizing their own danger. Erestor walked, the crowd parting quickly for her. Looking up at him, Erestor shook her head as if in sorrow.

"Lord Glorfindel, I must say, I am rather disappointed in you. Not only is this quite the amateurish attempt at replicating my actions, you mock my entire work and my own competence." The yarn was almost slipping off, but Glorfindel didn't dare move to adjust or remove it.

"Honestly, how dare you even call is an impersonation? It is utterly ridiculous." Yarn was slowly drooping into his eyes, but he still didn't dare move. Erestor sighed and reached into a deep pocket.

"You see,  _Lady_  Erestor, if one wishes to play any kind of scholar, one must carry around a quill or be thought quite the imposter." And reaching up on her tiptoes, she tucked the quill behind his ear and readjusted the yarn. Stepping back to admire the affect, she smiled.

"Much better." At this, the crowd cheered. Glorfindel took a breath. Erestor jumped up on a bench and grabbed a yellow tablecloth, and wound it around her head and left the rest tucked around her.

"Fear not, gentle citizens!" She brandished another quill like a sword and swung it wildly. People clapped. "I, Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, Defeater of Balrogs, Twice Born, and dedicated Lover and Devourer of Apple Pie," roars of laughter here, "have returned to save you all! I fight the evil creatures that threaten, and claim no reward save for PIE!" At this point, Erestor began 'fighting' an evil creature with lots of "haha!" and "ho, hurrah!" noises, complete with metal clanging sounds courtesy of an elf banging a wooden spoon against a pot lid.

At last, she 'defeated' the foe, and gave a great speech about Lord Glorfindel's great skill and courage against a thousand evil creatures. With that, she declared a feast in her-ah,  _Glorfindel's_ \- honour, and bowed. She tucked her quill-sword away, and took off the tablecloth.

"And THAT, my dearest Lady Erestor," she smirked, " is how you impersonate someone."

With that, she winked and walked out to many congratulations on her victory of the forces of evil. Glorfindel felt a spark of hope, though. It seemed like he could make a very good friend out of Erestor.

It also seemed as though he would never be bored again.


End file.
